LOTM: Decimation S5 P15/Transcript
(The heroes are seen approaching the castle as a few of them look in awe at Erin and Rose's find) Jack: Uhhhh....Erin? Erin: I know! Isn't it cool?! Rose: We had to fight a giant Ogre to get it! Alex: AN OGRE?! Erin: Yeah! One that seem to have a thing for women... *Shrudders* Rose: Still! We beat it by working together! Mina: THAT'S AMAZING YOU TWO! YOU HAVE TO SHOW THE KING THIS GEM! Rose: We plan on it! Foxtrot: Oh hey guys, did I show you what I got? Erin: You got something Foxtrot? (Foxtrot puts on his knight helmet) Erin: Awww look at you! You're a knight! Rottytops: A big brave one ready to slay any dragons who would attack! Right Foxtrot? Foxtrot: Yeah Rotty! I'm ready to be a true honorable knight! Shantae: Wow Foxtrot. You and Rottytops seem to be getting along. Foxtrot: Sure are! Erin: Well that's good! Alex: Umm, guys? The Banquet? Erin: *Gasp* Oh shit I'm not even dressed!! Jack: Erin- Erin: Jack everyone else looks nice for this so I have to look nice too!! Rose: Hey, you don't see me or the other Targhul dressing up do you Erin? Foxtrot: Except me! Erin: But- Rose: Come on Erin, no one's gonna judge you over your clothes. Erin: *Groans and sighs* Yeah you're right... Still if anyone says anything about how I look over the rest of you- Jack: We know we know. Alex: Come on. The banquet will start soon and we don't wanna the king to send out knights to get us again. (The heroes continue they're way to the castle) Foxtrot: Man, this helmet is amazing! Omega: Glad you like it son. Foxtrot: I sure do! Rottytops: Glad I could help you get it Fox. Foxtrot: And I am extremely grateful for that! Bolo: you helped him get the helmet? Rottytops: Yeah some jerk was yelling at him for touching it. So I just.. *Pulls off her head* helped him get ahead. Sky:.... Wow. That was terrible. Shantae: Still that was very sweet of you Rotty. Foxtrot: Yeah thanks. Rottytops: Ah no pro- (Rottytops suddenly drops her head and it lands infront of Foxtrot) Foxtrot: *Gasp* Are you okay?! Rottytops: Y-Yeah. You mind helping me? Foxtrot: Sure! (Foxtrot picks Rottytops' head up and reattaches it to her body) Foxtrot: Fixed it! Rottytops: *Feels her head* Ah yeah! That's better! *Cute smile* Thanks Foxy! Foxtrot: Foxy? Rottytops: My nickname for you! Mina: Aww she gave you a nickname Foxtrot! Zulu: That's adorable bro! Foxtrot: *blushes* Guys come on! Charlie: Aww Foxtrot's got a girlfriend! Foxtrot: Do not! (At that moment the heroes arrive at the castle, to see Ancelmus waiting) Ancelmus: Well. Cutting it close are you? Alex: Sorry we're late. Jack: We had to wait for a couple of adventurers to get back. Ancelmus: Adventures what- *Sees the Diamond* !!! Rose: *Holds it up* Think the king would be impressed? Ancelmus: Where did you get that?! Erin: We found it in a cave to the south. Rose: It's cool ain't it? Ancelmus: Umm, yeah. Sure is. Erin: Just imagine all the gold coins we could get with this! Rose: Or how much money we can sell it for back home! Jack: You wanna take it home? Rose: It's a choice isn't it? Erin: Why wouldn't we take it home? Alex: Well, it could be good for decoration. Rose: Or easy money! Erin: Yeah! Ancelmus: Well whatever you do, I'm afraid it must wait. The king is waiting inside. Erin: Oh yeah. Let's show him this awesome jewel and enjoy an AWESOME meal! (The group all heads into the castle) Jack: You sure you don't need help with that Rose? Alex: It looks really heavy. Rose: Nah its okay I got it. Lenny: you sure? Rose: Yeah I'm good. If I need help I'll ask. Alex: Alright. Craig: *tugging Jack's arm* Come on Jack! You're moving too slow! Jack: Jeez relax Craig the food isn't going anywhere! Craig: But I want to get the good stuff! Miles: Relax Craig. I think we're here. Ancelmus: Indeed. The dining hall. (The heroes all enter the dinning hall and look around) Alex: Wow...! Craig: So cool! Foxtrot: I love this! Bakugo: Not bad. Mina: We are eating tonight!! ???: Indeed my friends. (The heroes all see a long table where King Andrion is sitting) Alex: Greetings your majesty! Andrion: Hello everyone. Welcome. Please everyone have a seat. The food shall arrive in a few moments. Erin: Alright! Rose: Uhhh, where should I put this Erin? Andrion: *sees the diamond* What??? Where on Earth did you get that??? Erin: We found it. Rose: Yeah it was in a cave to the south. Andrion: Do you know what it is you hold my dear? Rose: A big diamond? Erin: Treasure? Jack: Profit? Andrion: One of the biggest, and rarest diamonds in ALL the land. It was made during my grandfather's time as king. Rose: Oh wow! That means its EXTRA rare! Erin: Which means we're EXTRA rich! Alex: Wow! Miles: I guess this means we're rich again guys! Izuku: Awesome! Andrion: All the more reason to celebrate your good fortune! Ancelmus: Are you sure you want to let them keep the diamond sir? It would make our treasure full for decades to come. Andrion: It was they who found, so they deserve it more then we do. Erin: Thanks King! Craig: All right come on let's eat! (The heroes re all about to take a seat when a knight enters) Knight #18: Your majesty? We have a problem. Andrion: Problem? Alex: What kind of problem? Knight #18: Come see for yourself. (Andrion, Ancelmus, and the Defenders along with a couple of knights step outside. They see a large crowd of people all yelling angrily) Andrion: *Approches* My people! (The crowd goes silent) Andrion: Why do you gather to the castle in such anger? Civilian #2: Because sire! Civilian #4: You've got monsters dwelling in your kingdom! Andrion: Monsters? Civilian #6: Yeah! Undead monsters Armor Vendor: They stole from my store! (Foxtrot looks around but quickly hides the helmet behind him) Drunkard: The lady and her pet monster scared everyone in the Tavern! Civilian #8: How can't you see the damage they're causing?! Andrion: My people please. These creatures with these people are not our enemies. They aided us greatly in our current war with the wizard who made the undead plague. Civilian: #3: THEY are part of the problem!! Civilian: #5: *Holds a tourch* LET US BURN THEM!! BURN THEM ALL!! (The people all cheer and start demanding the death of the Targhul. The Defenders look with worry.) Mina: Its P.A.T. all over again.... Andrion: My people! My people please! PLEASE! Ancelmus: *Comes up* SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILAAAAAAAAAAANCE!!!!!!!! (The mob goes quiet by the power from Ancelmus' voice. Even the Defenders are surprised) Ancelmus: Your king is speaking! Do not interrupted him again! Citizens:...... Andrion: Thank you Ancelmus. Ancelmus: *Bows* Happy to serve sire. Erin:...….. Alex: That... Was surprising. Foxtrot: That was a little loud though... Omega: Yeah, my ears kinda hurt now. Rose: Same here. Andrion: Now then. As I was trying to say, while, yes, these travelers do appear to have some undead like creatures, but I can promise you now, they are NOTHING like the monsters that plague our land! While they might have scared a couple of you, they have brought no harm to anyone and show no signs of doing so! Zulu: What he said! Armor Vendor: But what about my business? Drunkard: And what about the tavern? Andrion: If you have complaints, please direct to one of my knights! You will be compensated for any problems that might have caused! Now, I ask that you all please return to your daily lives. Ancelmus: Yeah, you heard the king! Move out! (The citizens all disperse and leave) Alex: *sigh* Thanks Andrion. Andrion: Please allow me to apologize on behalf of my people. They are good people, they just have grown to fear creatures of the dead, or those looking like it. Ancelmus: If anyone causes you guys any trouble, tell me and I'll have it dealt with. Rose: Thank you Paladin sir. Foxtrot: I don't understand. We don't even look undead. Charlie: Yeah. That does confuse me. Mina: I guess the undead of this world have various appearances which makes the people worry. Rottytops: They should just be glad my brothers aren't here. They wouldn't like us zombies being treated this way. Omega: I'd imagine so. Foxtrot: Well, at least I get to keep my helmet. Rottytops: That's good. We gotta have our brave knight should a threat come! Foxtrot: That we do! Andrion: Well now that nasty mess is out of the way, shall we return and enjoy the banquet? Alex: Yeah! Craig: Yes please! Andrion: Very well. (The group returns to the castle. On the way Charlie goes over to Foxtrot) Charlie: So when are you and Rottytops gonna have your first date. Foxtrot: *Blushes* She's NOT my girlfriend. Charlie: I don't know. She seems to really like you. Foxtrot: Charlie come on! Charlie: Aww calm down bro, I'm just pulling your strings! (Foxtrot then looks over at Rottytops and he blushes a little more) Foxtrot: *Thinking* N-Nah no way. She doesn't feel that way and I don't either. We're just friends. Right? (Foxtrot then looks down at his helmet) Charlie: Hey, why don't you wear the helmet to the Banquet Foxtrot? Foxtrot: W-Would that be okay? Charlie: Sure it would. Foxtrot: Well.. Okay then. *Puts on the helmet* Charlie: There you go! Foxtrot: Does it look good? Charlie: Yeah! As good as a metal piece of head-wear can get! Foxtrot: Thanks bro. Charlie: Don't mention it! Well, I'm gonna go check on the others. Foxtrot: Alright. Charlie: Bye! (Charlie leaves to go check on the others. Shantae Sky and Bolo go up to Rottytops) SKy: Hey what's up with you and Foxtrot? Rottytops: Huh? what do you mean? Sky: Well you two have been getting along really well. Rottytops: So? Bolo: You've been talking to him a lot, smiling at him, calling him brave and- Rottytops; So I'm being nice. What's your point? Shantae: Rotty, do you like Foxtrot? Rottytops: Course I like him. He's a good friend, sweet kid, a bit shy but- Shantae: No. Do you LIKE-like him? Rottytops: Huh?? (Rottytops looks over at Foxtrot who looks and waves) Rottytops: *Waves back. Looks back at Shantae* I-I don't know. I didn't really think of it. I was just trying to be nice to him maybe help him out but.... I don't know. Sky: He does seem like a nice kid. Bolo: You two would be interesting together. Rottytops: Hey whoa whoa slow down! I'm-I'm trying to think here. Shantae: Hey, its okay. If you like him, then we all support you. If you don't, hey, at least you two will still be friends. Rottytops: That-That's true. (Rottytops looks back at Foxtrot) Rottytops: *Thinking* Do I like Foxtrot? I don't think I do. … Do I? Craig: Guys come on! Jack: We need to hurry before Craig has an mental breakdown. Craig: I wanna see the knights bro! Jack: Jeez okay! Foxtrot: Hey wait up! (Foxtrot runs up next to Jack and Craig) Craig: Even Foxtrot wants us to go faster Jack! Jack: If you say that one more time, I'll make sure you're locked in the dungeon. Craig: No please! Jack: That's what I thought. Now come on. (The heroes all head down to The Banquet to celebrate.) Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts